


Mister Spider-Man

by bexorz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, ask-spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Peter, Power Dynamics, ask-spiderpool, merc peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: Peter's different. Wade isn't. Wade's going to take whatever he can get, and Peter is going to take what he wants.Wade made a Big Mistake changing the timeline, and now Peter has ended up a mercenary.





	

Wade tilts his head back against the soft pillow, eye mask making it impossible for him to see where Peter is. He can feel the mattress move with Peter's weight as Peter climbs onto it at the foot of the bed. "Spidey--"

"Spider-Man," Peter corrects. Wade feels Peter's hot breath on his cock and he twitches, the chains attached to his wrist restraints jangling.

"Spider-Man," Wade says. "Can I just--?"

Peter slips his fingers around Wade's dick, squeezing. "Can you just what?"

Wade swallows. "I want to see you."

The mattress shifts, and Wade hears Peter's low voice against his ear. "Do you want me?" Peter jerks once on Wade's cock.

Wade bites his lip. "Is this a trick question?"

"No." Peter slaps Wade's face in what Wade knows is gentle compared to how strong Peter is. "Do you want me?" he repeats.

"Y-yeah."

"Yes, Spider-Man," Peter prompts.

"Yes, Spider-Man," Wade repeats.

"You can't touch me," Peter says, sliding his thumb over the slit of Wade's cock.

"Nnngh," Wade groans, hips jerking of their own accord.

"Say it," Peter says, rubbing precome over the head.

"I-I can't touch you," Wade says with a hitch in his breath.

In the next moment, Wade feels Peter's hot tongue against his sensitive skin, licking a stripe up from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling against it. "Oh g-god."

"Spider-Man is fine," Peter says, then swallows him down.

Wade jerks against his restraints, unable to help himself. Peter's mouth feels _so good_ , and he just wants to run his fingers through Peter's hair. He can tell Peter has taken off his mask, because he can feel all that hair tickling against his stomach as Peter's tongue and lips work him over. Peter hasn't taken his mask off so that Wade could see yet. Always covering Wade's eyes before he does.

Peter pulls off, and Wade feels the chill of the open air again. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he's panting, chest heaving. His face feels hot under his own mask.

The mattress moves again, and Peter leaves.

"Spider-Man?" Wade says, voice small in the darkness.

"Be patient or I'll gag you," Peter says.

Wade's heart beats faster and he shuts his mouth. This was all his fault. All his fault that Peter was like this. This life isn't what _his_ Peter would have wanted, but... but there was no way for him to fix things. Was Peter's life worth this? Worth losing everything he believed in, to become so cold and--

That thought cut off when Wade feels a slippery something against his thigh, sliding down between his legs towards his entrance.

"Knees up," Spider-Man commands.

Wade obeys hastily. "We gonna play doctor now?"

"Something like that," Spider-Man says, some little sliver of humor returning to his voice.

Wade feels something hard press against the ring of muscle and he does his best to relax, blowing out through pursed lips.

"There we go. Good boy," Peter says, rubbing a warm hand over Wade's scarred belly while pressing harder.

It isn't too thick, but it's long, and Wade arches his back as Peter works it in and out of him, deeper and deeper until it nudges against his prostate and he feels sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine.

Peter leaves the lubed up thing inside, and based on its shape Wade guesses it's just a long plug. It doesn't hit his prostate like that unless it's being pressed, so it just barely hits the good spot.

"Ooh, is it alien abduction we're playing? I've always wanted to be anally probed," Wade says, rolling his hips trying to get that touch inside again.

Peter snorts a laugh before he can catch himself. "Shut up," he says, and shoots a gob of webbing over Wade's mouth.

Wade moans behind the gag, trailing off into a whimper. He's so hard he's aching, wishing he could just _feel_ Peter. Not even being able to see him, everything feels surreal. He clenches and unclenches his fists, every muscle straining.

A cold touch on his dick warms quickly as Peter covers him in lube, moving his hand up and down. "You think you're a big, strong man, don't you?"

"Mmm-mmm," Wade replies.

"Nod your head," Peter says impatiently.

Wade nods his head.

"You want to feel me?" Peter asks.

Wade feels something solid and stretchy slipping over his cock. Peter pushes it down to the base and pumps him a few more times, adding more lube.

Nodding his head again vigorously, Wade arches his back.

Peter climbs over him, straddling Wade's hips, and leans down to kiss his throat, scraping his teeth lightly over Wade's skin. He puts his hands over Wade's chest, caressing.

A hand on Wade's cock guides him to Peter's entrance and Peter slowly sinks down onto him. Wade moans long and low in his throat. Peter feels so amazing.

Wade wants to say _God yeah Spider-Man that's nice_ , but all that comes out is, "Mm-mRRFMM mMMMr!!"

Peter's hands roam all over Wade's chest, digging into his muscles, caressing over his ribs, and finally they end up on Wade's shoulders. Wade feels Peter clenching around him, feels Peter's soft skin around his hips, and Peter's mouth against his face. Even over the webbing gag, Peter kisses him.

It's so much all at once. Peter starts to move, and the way he moves his hips drives Wade crazy. He can only imagine what Peter looks like, beautiful and powerful, his abdomen rolling and muscles flexing as he rides Wade like even he's desperate for it. Wade matches Peter's pace, thrusting up with his hips as Peter comes down, losing himself in the moment.

Peter smells the same. He smells _just_ the same. Even though Wade can't put his hands on him, he revels in that, revels in the little noises Peter is making.

In a moment, Peter rips the webbing off Wade's mouth. It hurts.

"Shit!" he gasps, doing his best not to lose pace. "That is not like ripping off a bandaid."

Peter doesn't reply, he just kisses Wade, hard, shoving his tongue past Wade's lips, grabbing Wade's face with sweaty hands. Wade practically melts under the attention, tilting his head up to meet the kiss.

Peter releases Wade's mouth and sits back on his haunches, giving Wade a squeeze inside.

"Come on, cowboy, that all you got?" Wade says, grinning. Peter slaps him again, a little harder. Wade flicks out his tongue to taste the blood on his lip.

"Cowboy, huh?" Peter says. He rolls his hips around slowly, teasingly.

"Oh shit."

Wade feels Peter's weight shift, and then the thing inside him presses in again. "Fuck!" he gasps.

"Yeah, last I checked, that's what we were doing," Peter says. He moves again, scraping his nails up Wade's arms while he returns to his previous pace and accelerates.

Wade closes his eyes behind the mask and lets himself pretend that it's _his_ Peter panting above him, moaning, squeezing strong thighs around Wade's hips. _His_ Peter's hands on his chest, _his_ Peter's mouth on his.

That it's _his_ Peter who tightens around him and gasps as he comes. Wade feels it spatter over his chest and across his face. He licks his lips to taste it, and Peter smears it over his chin with a thumb.

"You're not done yet, are you," Peter says. It's not a question.

"Nnnnooooottttt really..." Wade says, feeling hot all over, pleasure tingling through him, but not quite enough.

Peter pulls off of him, and Wade whines at the loss of touch. "Say please," he says.

"Oh, god, we're doing that?" Wade says.

Peter slaps him. The shock and the sting shoot through him right into his cock, and he moans. That shouldn't feel good.

"P-please, Spider-Man," Wade says in a shaky breath.

Peter closes one hand around him firmly, and with the other he starts working the plug. Between the two, Wade is soon panting hard, and it doesn't take long before he goes over the edge. Release rolls through him so hard he sees stars behind the mask, and he's calling out Spider-Man's name.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of short, but I wrote it in Skype mostly on mobile. There'll be more eventually.


End file.
